Taking Aim
by Stardust Cass
Summary: Will Solace was just trying to improve his terrible archery skills. He wasn't expecting Nico Di Angelo of all people to show him up. Fluff!Fic Solangelo.


**WARNING! UNBETA'D. FIGHT ME IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT.**

**Will really hated archery. **He hated it more than cold baths, more than words that didn't rhyme, more than a having to stay overtime at the infirmary because some demigod had gotten themselves hurt.  
You wouldn't think so, him being the head counsellor of the Apollo cabin and all that jazz. You'd expect Will to be a pretty darn good archer, just like his Dad.

Nope.

Will was horrendous at archery. He literally couldn't shoot the broadside of a barn. He had to be the only kid of Apollo that missed out on the natural archery skills. Even though his healer skills were the best in camp and he could rap battle like a boss but he wasn't much use in a fight. At this point, he was pretty sure Chiron had given up on him and now waited for the inevitable disappointment that would surely occur whenever Will turned up to practice.

But, Will was determined to become a better shot based on the principle that he was a son of Apollo. If he didn't have the natural skill that all his half siblings had, he'd learn.  
He plucked another arrow from his quiver and readied another shot. _'Remember, _Will repeated to himself, '_The bow and arrow are an extension of me_.'

Will let go of the string and relished in the fact that the arrow actually flew towards the target. Unfortunately it was a short lived moment as he didn't brace himself for the recoil and ended up smacking himself in the face with the bow. He stumbled back clutching his head, but didn't notice the quiver that had been carelessly dumped on the ground. He slipped over and flat on his back.

As few things happened at once. Will laid and stared dumbly into the sky wondering if he was cursed to fail epically at archery when a sound, like someone was playing the E major scale on a viola bounded through the air. Will appreciated music, any pleasant sound, really, so the sound made him feel better about falling over. Will sat up rubbing his head and searching for where the sound was coming from.

Will scanned the immediate area, his head pounding. Finally, his gaze fell on Nico Di Angelo, who seemed to be on his way to Will when he'd tripped over. Now he was slumped against a nearby tree, struggling to breathe. It was like he'd lost control of his hands, flailing he'd just eaten something very spicy. There was a manic grin on his face. Will watched him bewildered. A feeling he couldn't quite place sparked in his chest and he felt winded.

Nico wiped his eyes. He looked like he'd calmed down when Will nudged the quiver with his foot.  
"Oh my _Hades._" Nico managed before he burst out into guffaws again. The sound stopped campers in their tracks. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, The Ghost King, the guy who had a glare Batman would struggle to meet, was struggling to stay upright he was laughing so hard.  
Will kind of didn't mind that Nico was laughing at him. Actually, Will was suddenly tempted to hurt himself more often for comedic effect if it meant the Nico would keep laughing.

However he was worried that Nico might actually pass from lack of oxygen, so he rubbed his head and grumbled, "I'm in pain."  
Nico took a few long deep breaths, re-composing himself in Mr. Gloom and Doom again.  
"I'm sorry." He said mirthfully, not looking the least bit sorry, "I shouldn't have laughed. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." Will shrugged, standing back up and dusting himself off, "Dude, was it really that funny?"

Nico shrugged and looked at his shoes. Will worried for a brief moment that Nico thought he was telling him off. But the boy looked back up, a smile still fixed on his face. Will blinked. In the few weeks he'd been at Camp Half Blood, Nico looked healthier and less like the undead he controlled, but he had remained pale. Percy had made a comment that Nico used to have olive skin. Will thought Percy was joking but right now, colour was flooding into his skin, pink sprinkled his cheeks. He looked like a completely different person.

"It's just-" Nico chuckled, "I've never seen someone fail at archery so hard."  
"It was that thing!" Will pointed accusingly at the abandoned quiver. He was going to have a major talk with his cabin about leaving their things underfoot.  
"Well, you tripped over _after_ you shot." Nico said, he pointed to the ground only a few feet from them.  
Will followed Nico's finger and flushed with embarrassment. The arrow had nosedived into the ground and come no-where near the target. As per usual, so Will wasn't disappointed. But Will didn't think Nico had much room to talk.

"Like you can do better." Will said defensively.  
Immediately Will regretted saying anything. A glint flared in Nico's dark eyes that made Will fear for his life. Or at least, his dignity. Not that he would show it, if Di Angelo knew that he scared Will at times, he'd never live it down. He lose his title as 'The Only Demigod that didn't flinch when Nico Di Angelo was being scary'.  
Nico moved to the firing line, next to Will, eying the target.  
"Is that a challenge, Solace?" he smirked.  
"Yeah," Will smirked right back, "Yeah, it is."

Nico huffed one of his little half-laughs. "You got a spare bow?" he asked.  
"Use mine." Will said, offering the bow. Nico held it for a moment, like he was assessing the weight. He picked up the quiver that Will had tripped over, secured it to his back and faced the target.  
Will's confidence was beginning to fade as more campers pooled around to see what the commotion was about. He couldn't imagine a time when Nico would have the time to learn archery. The guy was always on the road or doing something for his Dad. Will had never seen him at the archery range, and he was here almost every day.

Nico settled into a closed stance as easy as breathing, he notched an arrow and took aim. He bent the holder arm just slightly. Will could see the muscles in his shoulders contract right as Nico drew back the string. There was a moment were all Will could hear was Nico's breathing. Then, he sighed and let go.  
The arrow was a blur that ended in the middle of the target. The crowd let out an '_Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh!' _ Which today, for some reason, seemed to encourage the corners of Nico's mouth to twitch into a near smile.  
Will couldn't believe it as Nico let loose another two arrows, one after the other, and both hit the yellow.  
Nico looked at Will like '_You embarrassed enough yet?' _He handed Will back his bow.  
Normally when Nico touched something, Will could still feel the darkness in it when _he_ touched it. But the bow seemed warmer in his grasp. The crowd began to dissipate back to what they were supposed to be doing.

Nico followed his arms and- yeah there it was. The smug smirk.  
"Alright. You have other skills besides skulking." Will admitted sheepishly.  
"I do not skulk." Nico said indignantly.  
"Whatever, Kid Death." Will replied, "So you gonna give me some pointers or gloat?"  
"After Lunch." Nico said, "Which is why I came to get you in the first place, _Solar Boy_."  
"Right." Will said, recalling another bet he had made with Nico and lost. Now he owed him lunch at McDonald's.  
"Okay, let's go."

_

AN/: Hey readers, it's Cass again. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates for High Tide. I've just gone back to school and it's been interfering with my time. I've managed to squeeze in enough time to write this short story. It should be okay after I figure out a time management plan, so they'll be a new update soon. Have a Solangelo fic in compensation. 


End file.
